Loneliest Night
by Lady Mac 13
Summary: (Discontinued till further notice) Thinking she's alone Clementine starts to let her walls fall. That is until a certain someone shows up. Will he be able to bring her back or will she be to far gone. Will he make it in time or will he be too late. 1st chapter is a teaser.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm sorry about my writing I'm only 13 and this is my first Fanfic, so please try not to be to harsh on reviews. If I have some spelling mistakes sorry. If you have any ideas on what to write next PM me. This not gonna be very good but because I just haven't really written a big project like this in awhile. So here it is Loneliest Night. Just really quick if you haven't already you should go and read some of emilyrose727 stories. **

The cold wind and snow hit my face as I continued to walk in the direction of who knows where. I didn't care though because for all I know everyone I was with were just gone Kenny died when this shot out started, Mike was shot throw the next and his leg and most likely bled to death, AJ was with Bonnie and I don't Evan know where they are, and Luke who was shot in the leg. I don't know if he's alive because I ran after I was shot in the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok so there are two chapters I rewrote this chapter cause I want satisfied with chapter two so ya here it is. To some of the review/PM that asked if this is a cluke fanfic I'm sorry but no Clem is still 11 almost 12 (I guess) Clem only see Luke as a brother and Luke only sees Clem as a sister. ON TO THE STORY!

Clementine was walking through the snow as she slowly made her way to the town.

After the shoot out with the Russians everything turned upside down for Clementine. She only saw three deaths.

Rebecca died of either blood loss of hyperthermia, and I shotgun her before she cold hurt AJ.

Kenny was shot in the head after he killed two Russians.

Mike was shot in the leg and when he fell to the ground a Russian was about to shot him but Bonnie shot him resulting in Mike being shot in the neck.

I was separated from Luke and Bonnie who I knew have AJ.

'I can't be alone again not again!' Clementine thought as the town came into view.

'Oh grow up' the voice in head said

'Shut up!' Clem thought yelled to herself

'Their probably dead stop hoping, EVERYONE you knew is dead!'

"No their not" Clem said angrily to herself.

'Don't you remember? Bonnie was shot in **the** arm! Luke was shot in the leg! They have to look after a infant!'

"Their not dead!" Clem said a little louder then she should of.

AN: I know it's short but I just wanted to fix this


	3. Chapter 3

After I got to the church I broke a little of the decaying bench and made a little fire on the cement floor.

"I'll find them tomorrow" Clementine said to herself as she laid down on the floor close to the fire to keep warm.

'No you won't' the voice came back and said

"Yes. Yes, I will." Clem said as she let sleep take over her body.

*clementines dream*

Clementine was standing in a dark room. She looked around and tried to move but she couldn't.

She sighed and turned her upper body so she could see behind her to see a clearing that just started to appear.

She suddenly felt a jolt and she was turned around to face the scene and started moving forward.

Standing there was her previous group with holes where they were shot.

The first to speak up was Mike.

"Clementine we are all dead because of YOU!"

"What?! No I tried to save you!" Clementine said as she saw Mike and everyone else slowly fade away.

She stood there for a moment before she heard a faint voice "Clementine?!"

"Huh?" She said to herself as she looked around the once again dark room.

"You killed us" I voice whispered in her ear.

Before she could say anything else she felt her body being shock.

*reality*

"Ahh!" Clementine said as she reached for her gun.

"Whoa! kid it's me!" The person said as they held their hands up.

"Luke?" Clementine said as she rubbed her eyes only for the person to disappear.

'I told you there dead!' The voice in her head said.

"No they aren't" Clementine said to herself as started to feel like the voice was right they might be dead I might be the last one.

'Why not end it?' The voice asked.

"Why not?"

"Wait! What?! NO!" Clementine said loudly to herself as she throw her gun to the fall side of the room, far enough that if she needed it she could but far enough that if she had the thought again she would be able to stop herself.

'Of all places to lose your group you lose then in the worst place.' The voice said.

"I didn't lose them" Clementine angrily said to herself as she laid back down, but couldn't sleep.

*five days later*

The small fire that was lit most of the night had gone out a few hours ago.

Clementine yawned as she sat up for the first time of the night, she could see the sun start to poke out from behind the tree tops.

'Another day if guilt.'

Clementine hasn't said anything back to the voice since day three. All she does know is listen.

Does the voice have a point I haven't found any sign that says that their alive.

Clementine took her gun out and unloaded the clip to count how many she had.

"Four" she said as she pushed the clip back in and stood up.

Clementine hasn't eaten any thing since day three, but she didn't really care. Or was it just the voice that she was hearing in control was it trying to starve her.

She knew it was all in her head but She felt like the voice was in controls sometimes.

Clementine sat on a near by bench and got lost in her thought, the voice popping in every once and awhile.

Were they even looking for her? Did they leave the area? A lot of questions ran through Clementines head before she was snapped out of the thoughts by the voice when one thought popped into her head.

'Why not?'

"..."

Clementine sat there looking at her gun that was now on her lap.

Should I resist or not? Clementine thought as she pick up her gun for the fifth time in the last two days.

She slowly lifted the gun to her head and sat there for a second.

She was about to pull the trigger when the door was thrown open.

"Clementine?!" The voice of the person that just came in yell.

"It's just my imagination" Clementine said to herself as she shut her eyes tight.

She head quick foot steps and the gun was taken from her hands.

When Clementine opened her eyes she saw someone.

It was Luke.

"Luke?" Clementine said with a tear in her eyes.

"You dead. Everyone is dead" Clementine said as she made a reach for the gun.

"Wha- no Clem I'm alive so is Bonnie and AJ. Just look at me I'm real." Luke said to Clementine moving his hand with the gun out if her reach, as Bonnie walked in with a sleeping AJ.

"Luke wha-" Bonnie cut herself of when she saw Luke crouched by a bench.

Bonnie walked closer and realized what he was doing.

Clementine looked up at Bonnie who offered a small smile.

Clementine quickly looked around like she was frightened by something.

"Everyone said it was my fault, that everyone... dead" Clementine said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Luke watched as a year slowly slid down her cheek, he was heartbroken she thought everyone was dead even Bonnie, AJ and him.

Luke looked up at Bonnie, who was looking between the two with a shocked and regretful look.

"Clementine, look at me I'm hear and alive. We shouldn't of ran. We should of helped you but we thought you were shot somewhere else. We thought the bullet killed you." Luke said as he moved the gun once again out of her reach; when she tried to grab it.

"When we went back to see if anyone survived we saw the everyone in our group had been shot in the head. I noticed that you weren't there and knew right then that you were alive." Luke said as he hugged Clementine.

Clementine hugged Luke back as a bunch of thoughts ran through her head. Were the really hear?

Her head told them that they were dead but her gut to her they were really here and alive.


	4. Chapter 4

*Luke's narration*

It's been a week now and Clementine is looking better. She's slowly getting better, she slowly recovering.

All I can say is she's slowly coming back to her old self.

We met someone someone who I guess knew Clementine before her name is Miya Croft. She seems nice.

Ever since she shown up Clementines recovery seems to have sped up.

She seems happy now.

Miya has been with us for about two days now.

Miya at first seemed shy and quiet but after the first days we couldn't get any peace and quiet. Clem and Miya seem like they had an amazing childhood.

I guess I should tell you about Miya; Miya is 15 years old, she has blond hair that's in a side braid. She just seems like a young cow girl.

But there was something that caught me off guard... Miya has purple eyes!

We've run into some trouble here and there nothing to bad, but there's someone threatening us. Something bad.

I don't know what to do. Miya seems scared to death and Clementine seems to wish we were some where else.

Clementines been having bad dreams. She won't tell us what the dreams are about because she won't tell us. The only one that seems to have clementines trust is Miya.

I guess Clem still thinks were dead.

We have tried to ask Miya what Clementine has been dreaming about but she just says that if she did Clem would shut herself out from everyone.

Clementine seemed on edge so I've just stopped asking.


	5. IM SO SORRY! might be continued later

I'm sorry for the people that liked this story but in going to discontinue this. I've just lost the thought on how this was going to go.

Once again am sorry but I'm discontinuing this.

~Lady Mac 13~


End file.
